


Forever

by BbluePparadise16



Series: Five Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [14]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, Mind Reading, Predicting, Pseudo-Incest, Soft Five, Superpowers, Sweet Ending, Worried Five, Worry, collapse, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbluePparadise16/pseuds/BbluePparadise16
Summary: A request by my-things-things from Tumblr: "Hello!! Do you still have requests for five open?? If so, can you please please please write something like, the reader it's pushing herself too much (pretty much like five) can be with powers or something like that (because that scene with Diego he says he's too tired it's just GOLD) and then she pass out and he's worried as sick?? I would love to read that!"
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Series: Five Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089647
Kudos: 8





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is uploaded originally in Tumblr. I decided to upload my TUA fanfics here so that some people who don't have Tumblr account can read this. Enjoy reading!

You pulled your hair with both of your hands before whispering in frustration, “Damn it! Not again!”

Taking deep breaths, you let go of your hair before putting your hands on the grass behind you. You stretched out your legs to feel the cold breeze. You looked upon the gray sky in silence.

Y/N. A name you chose behind your father’s back since he kept on calling you and your siblings numbers. At first, Reginald thought you were ordinary just like Vanya. Until one day, you surprised him with your powers.

Just like any other night before all of you go to sleep, Grace will accompany you to Reginald’s room to bid him goodnight. The afternoon before that was a disaster since your siblings failed on their mission. Therefore, Reginald extended their training hours.

You could tell that everyone was in a bad mood. You were as angry as they were since you discovered something. Looking at Reginald’s eyes during supper, you were able to read his thoughts. All of them were rude. And you want to let your siblings know what he was thinking.

Before everyone could leave his office, you walked inside despite Vanya’s hand holding on your arm to prevent you from walking further. You told everything you can read in his mind.

This caught Reginald’s attention. He was looking at you with widened eyes mixed with amazement, confusion and fear. The Hargreeves family then discovered that you have a superpower which was mind reading.

Ever since that night, you went to do missions with your siblings, leaving poor Vanya behind. You trained with them as well.

Going back to the present, you sighed as you remembered all of the memories. You could not believe that about a year ago, you and your siblings managed to save the world from having an apocalypse in 1963. You have grown ever since. With your last fight with The Handler, you discovered something. You were able to read her thoughts in the future.

When Diego encouraged Lila to join your family back in Sissy’s barn, you told Five about what you read in The Handler’s mind since he knew her the most. Five was alert with what Lila might do; he barely listened to you. In the end, all of you were able to save the world and came back to your own timeline.

You discussed this with your siblings a few months later. Five concluded that you could predict or see the future.

With his conclusion, the idea of trying to use your powers to foretell if there would be another apocalypse haunted you. You were afraid that an apocalypse might come and all of you would have prepared for it if only you saw it.

For about a month now, you have been trying to see the future so an apocalypse could be avoided. So far, you have only seen the next year. It was not enough.

“One more time,” you said to yourself before sitting up straight. You closed your eyes to concentrate.

What you did not know was that someone was watching you by the window on the second floor of the academy: Five.

Ever since you were kids, his relationship with you was only neutral. You had no powers. When they discovered your power, he became afraid of you. He thought you would resort to violence since you can read other people’s minds. Thank God, you did not. You remained timid just like Vanya. But he noticed your glare focusing on your father.

When he came back in 2019, the first person he noticed was you. You were grown up just like the rest of his siblings. But he can sense something new to you. There was a fire inside your eyes. The same fire he saw when you first showed your powers to your family. He felt something he never felt for anyone else: genuine protectiveness.

And ever since, he would watch over you. When he accidentally scattered his siblings across Dallas in different timelines, he was thankful that you were with him. Except for the fact that time traveling affected your body. You appeared as young as he was. Even a year later, your body never returned to normal.

Just like in 2019, wherever he goes anywhere in Dallas, you were there. Even when he killed the board of directors, he let you come with him. Because of this, you two became close.

Five put his hands in his pockets as he watched you become frustrated once again. As much as he did not want to admit it since he was not really accustomed to acknowledging his feelings, he was worried about your state. You have been using your powers non stop every single day for the past month.

He and his siblings noticed that you started to eat a lot since last month. But they would find you pale by the end of the day. He convinced his siblings to let him talk to you. They were aware of how close you two are so they let him do his own thing.

“Y/N!” he whispered sharply as he watched you stand up before swaying lightly. You leaned on Ben’s statue as you grabbed your strength. When you closed your eyes, he knew what was about to happen next. So, he teleported his way beside you.

Your body was falling sideways. Five appeared in front of you and caught you with his arms before you hit the ground. He narrowed his eyes at you, growing more concerned and worried about you.

“Y/N? Shit!” No one was in the house except for the two of you, Grace and Pogo. Your other siblings have their own life and are at work.

Five decided to teleport the two of you to your room, not notifying Grace and Pogo. He did not want them to worry.

“Come on, Y/N. Wake up!”

  


* * *

  


You opened your eyes with a slight gasp. You blinked a few times as your sight grew accustomed to your surroundings. You were in your room.

You had a slight headache so you tried your best not to move your head that much. You noticed Five was sleeping with his head on your bed while sitting on a chair. You looked over and saw your hand on top of your stomach was being held in his.

You slightly smiled at this sight. Whenever no one was looking or it was just the two of you, Five would unconsciously hold your hand. It became a habit after you two grew closer. You would always feel comfortable and safe whenever he does this. And as far as you can tell, this was his silent way of telling you that he needs human affection.

Your heart beats a little bit faster. You were not surprised that. Ever since he held your hand back in Eliott’s place when he was stressing over Diego, your heart would beat faster. Maybe you have a crush on him? Sure. Not a big shocker. Since you were kids, you knew you respect him more than the others. You did not know why. There was something in him that made you feel that way.

Five must have sensed that you were awake. He groaned slightly as he came out of his sleepy state. _Still alert as ever._

He sat up straight, not removing his hand on yours. You greeted him first, “Hey, Five.”

“How are you feeling?” he asked with an expression you cannot recognize. It made you a bit nervous since you have always guessed the look on his was. You were tempted to use your powers on him. But that would be a bad idea.

“Still feeling a bit of a headache, but I’ll be fine,” You gave him a thumbs up with your free hand before placing it on top of his to assure him.

He narrowed your eyes on you, “You’re overworking yourself, Y/N. You should stop doing this.”

You looked away, your smile completely disappearing from your face. You removed your previous hand from his, “I can’t.”

“Why?” Five does not understand why you were doing this. Sure, he already made a few guesses himself. Maybe you know someone that would hurt your family? If there is, you would have told them sooner, right?

You then told him the truth about using your powers to see if there would be an apocalypse in the future. He listened to you just like how you listened to his stories about his experience in the post-apocalyptic world and the Commission. It was good to talk to someone about your own thoughts finally.

He spoke, “Everyone is worried about you. Vanya, Ben, Klaus, Diego, Allison, Luther… even Pogo and Grace. We’re all worried about you, Y/N.” You can see on his face that he was worried sick. Five do not usually let this vulnerable side of his to anyone. He was so worried that he broke his barriers down.

You did not realize that the rest of your family was worried. You want to tell him that they did not have to but you can understand what they were going through. If someone was in your situation, you would be worried as hell too.

You sighed, glancing at Five, “I’m sorry for worrying all of you. Especially you.” You watched his expression changed from a sad one to a gentle look.

He raised your hand a bit to grip it with both of his hands. He softly pressed his lips on your hand to kiss it, making you blush. He pulled away before smiling softly at you, “It’s okay. Just don’t do this again.”

You nodded, smiling back, “I won’t.” You and Five knew best not to give promises to each other or anyone in particular. You do not need to promise. You just have to prove that you will do it.

You yawned, not able to cover your mouth in time with your free hand. Five chuckled at your cute state, “Go to sleep, Y/N.”

He removed his one hand from yours as you shifted to lie on your right to face him. “You’re not gonna vanish?”

He brushed his thumb on the back of your hand, “Never. I’ll stay with you.”

You tried to stop yourself from grinning. You closed your eyes as you felt sleep almost taking over you. “Oh yeah? For how long?” You were liking this soft version of Five.

“Forever.” You let yourself grin as sleep took over you.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request? Message me in Tumblr (I have the same username).
> 
> Feel free to tell me your opinions!!


End file.
